This invention relates to benzazole substituted terephthalic acid compounds.
In general, the class of aromatic heterocyclic extended chain polymers are well known for their outstanding thermal, physical and chemical properties. These polymers generally exhibit excellent modulus and tenacity properties, but lack good properties when in compression, which limits their use as reinforcing structural fibers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel benzazole substituted terephthalic acid monomers. These monomers may be used for making aromatic heterocyclic polymers which exhibit improved compressive properties.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed disclosure of the invention.